His High School Sweetheart
by mizz-inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are in high school and are deeply in love with each other. But soon, complications will arise in the their relationship. Can they keep everything together or...will their love be destoryed?
1. Notes

**Chapter One;**

It was around 6:10a.m. when Inuyasha silenced his buzzing alarm clock.

"…Damn clock…" the white haired hybrid mumbled as he got out of bed and walked into his large bathroom to take a quick morning shower. When he was done with his shower, he walked into his bedroom and dressed messily in a black uniform.. Throwing his red tie around his neck, the young half breed grabbed his keys and ran out the front door for school.

Like every morning, it took him fifteen minutes to make it to school, so he quickly jumped into a nearby tree to wait for Miroku and Sango. And like always, Miroku and Sango were on their way together. Both were dressed in the schools uniform. Miroku in his own messy looking black uniform however, his purple tie was tied neatly around his neck and Sango in her own black skirted uniform. You see, Sango and Miroku have been dating for almost a year and living in the same house.

They soon made it to school ten minutes later and arrived at the tree Inuyasha usually sat in. Noticing the human couple, the dog demon hopped down from the tree and greeted them as he always did.

"What's up, guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing much," Miroku and Sango replied in unison.

They sat down on the steps of the school to wait for their friend, Kagome. Knowing her, she was going to be late as usual so, they left and headed to class. A few moments after the bell rang, Kagome stumbled into class with her books. Inuyasha was the first to catch her intoxicating scent, so he looked up towards her and watched her take her seat.

"Miss Higurashi, you're late again…" Sensei Bankotsu spoke with an irritated tone. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned her to an open seat, "Just take a seat next to Mr. Tashio…"

"Whatever," she replied with her somewhat usual I-don't-care attitude.

Bankotsu sighed and rolled his eyes while continuing with his lesson.

The group sat in the back of the class.

It usually sat Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku then Sango. However, today, instead of Kagome sitting in front of Inuyasha today, she sat beside him. He couldn't help but let his mind wander on how she looked. Dressed in her usual black and white uniform, she added some black thigh-high fishnets and a pair of comfortable high heels.

'_Damn,_' Inuyasha thought, biting down on his nail, "_Kagome's looking good today…_"

Rumors were already spreading that Inu was dating Kagome… Thinking to himself, he wanted to make the rumors true. Watching as their sensei turned his back to them; he flicked a small piece of paper over to Kagome and grinned as she slowly unfolded the paper.

_"You're looking amazing today._" Is how the note started.  
_"Let's end the rumors…wanna go out with me?  
__Write back."_

Giggling softly, she gazed over at the golden eyed demon and pulled out a pink pen to write back to him. The brown-eyed girl always liked his pretty handwriting.

_"I would love too! You look good yourself.  
__Write back."_

After doodling hearts on their note, she folded the paper back; she flicked it back over to him and blew him a kiss. He smirked and licked his lips.

_"I like the sound of that.  
__ We can finish talking about this…  
__After class? Yea."_

Once he had passed it back to Kagome, he stretched and looked up at the clock. The bell was about to ring and he was about to leave this class with his newly acquired girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 Could this day get any worse

**The halls were busy after the bell rang. Kagome stood at her locker,switching books for her next class then kicked the locker door closed**.

**Beside her, was Inuyasha, leaning against his own locker with a grin on his face.**

_" Hey baby," Inuyasha greeted as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. _

_" Hey babe," Kagome replied as she gave her new lover a small kiss._

_**Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha smiled and kagome smiled back.**_

_"Now C'mon ! let's get to class before the teacher throws a fit," Inuyasha coaxed as he hooked arms with kagome._

**_As they both walked into their next class, Miroku smiled and nudged sango who gave them a silent cheer._**

_" Alright man, it's about time you two started dating," Miroku said playfully punching Inuyasha in the shoulder._

_"feh," Inuyasha replied with a cocky smirk._

**_The teacher soon stepped into the room and poliety asked his students to take a seat._**

**_As he took a seat himself, the teacher started to go through his stack of turned in homework. _**

**_As he had gone through, he did notice that Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't turned their's in yet again._**

_" Miss Higurashi. ? Could you please step up here for a moment._

**Simultaneously, they gave each other a quick glance and walked up to his desk.**

_" Did you do your homework last night,"? he asked softly, they shook their heads. _

_"Why,"? _

_" Too busy having a life," Inuyasha grinned. _

_" I tried, but I got tired of it and went to bed early," Kagome replied yawning._

_" Huh"... the teacher spoke in an irritating tone._

**_Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and kagome placed a hand on her hip._**

_" Well if school_ _didn't start so early then maybe I wouldn't be sleeping in every class,"! Kagome replied angerly._

**_The teacher let out a sigh._**

_"Because this is the principle decision, the both of you are hereby suspended for two weeks._

_" WHAT,"! The couple shouted in anger and confusion._

_"SHHH"! **the teacher hushed them.**_

_"You two haven't done anything this year, you both refuse to take tests and you do not participate in anything. Also you both start fights and now you are reaping what you sewed. "I'm sorry but please,collect your items and head home," the teacher said._

**Cursing, Inuyasha followed behind a ticked off kagome and grabbed his books as she did the same.**

**Miroku and Sango knew this day would come soon, that's why they kept to themselves, they wanted to graduate high school... not become drop-outs.**

**Soon after they left, Kagome cuddled herself up against Inuyasha's arm. He had promised to walk her home and stay with her for the rest of the day. Plus, his father and mother wasn't home to bash over the fact that he had been suspended again, so he could have gone home, but promised his girlfriend.**

**They made it to her house, when Kagome broke the silence.**

**She removed herself from her boyfriend and walked up to her door to see a notice. Inuyasha walked up behind her.**

_" I owe 400 dollars, I can't afford that,"! she yelled angirly._

**_Kagome was so shaken up that tears were about to fall. Inuyasha embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead._**

_" I'll talk to my father and mother and god-forsaken brother later, We'll get your stuff out of their and you can move in with me, that way we'll both be together," he suggested with a smile._

**Looking up at him with tear soaked eyes, Kagome smiled and whispered a thank you.**


End file.
